Sparks of Magic
by spearcell96
Summary: Short summary: A New years eve party turn to something more for Raven when she meets a certain Hero from Dakota.


Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or Teen Titans

* * *

The Titans had decided to throw a massive party to celebrate New Years Eve. A Party at Titans Tower... Raven could think of many other things to be doing with her time, but she was force to attain by Starfire, which goes to show just how much she care for the girl and their friendship. In a corner by the window gave her a great chance to looking around, she saw that pretty much all Titans had show up: from Titans East Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos. From Titans North Red, Star, Argent, Kole, and Gnarrk. And from Titans South Panthan, Wildebeest, and Hot Spot. There were also a lot of Honorary Titans there too like Jinx, Kid Flash, Lightning and Thunder, Tramm, Jericho, Herald, Timmy, Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Bushido, Hot Spot, Pantha, Tramm, and Wildebeest.

"There are way to many people here." Raven mutter looking around the pack tower, there were even people who weren't Titans at all but had the trust of the main Titans to be there. Like Wonder Girl who was hitting on some guy name Gear at the moment, both were not even Honorary Titans but had work with them from time to time, Raven raise an eye brow at the blush on her face and a slurred in her voice while holding a cup of punch. Looking over to the snack table Raven eye twitch at seeing a smirking Ravager aka Rose Wilson, another 'none Titan' with her arms cross holding a bottle of German alcohol.

Looking down at her own cup Raven smell it and groan, glad she hadn't drunk the spike cup, (_She could at least move away from the table or hide alcohol._) Raven thought sourly and poring the drink out into a plant then drop the cup on the floor, normally she be a lot more cleaner but looking at the tower now and the mess it was in, one cup would not be notice.

"Are you kidding me? Heroes!?" Robin's voice caught her attention, turning to the left she saw her team leader with a guy she did know walking towards her... snickering? Raven's eye brows shot up at this, the boy wonder almost never cut loose like this! Hell the only time he ever seem more sociable was when he was with Starfire, yet here he was laugh with some guy she was sure not a Titan.

"Hey our team leader came up with the name not me." he growl but this seem to get even more laughter out of the boy wonder, Raven couldn't help but stare at how light hearten Robin seem now. He was likely the only one less distant and anti-social then her.

"Fair enough, but come on Blitzen or Donner couldn't come up with a better name than that?" Robin cackle and the guy groan.

"Me, Payback, and Starlight comment on how lame the name was but she didn't care!" one could tell he was very annoyed by this, both boys stop when they walk past Raven who was staring at the two.

"Oh hey Raven, how it going?" Robin said to his teammate.

"Okay I guess, and this is?" Raven said nodding to the dark skin teen next to him.

"He an old pal oh mine, name Static, Static, Raven, and Raven, Static." Robin said introducing the two to each other, both shake hands.

"Charm." Raven said in a mono tone.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Static said and wasn't put off by her voice since Robin had told him all about his team before hand.

"I guess since I haven't heard of him before he not on any team or a Titan?" Raven ask bunt as always.

"Yeah, he on a team base in New york, one call 'hahaha' Heroes." Robin snicker getting a glare from Static.

"I get it, the name lame as hell, can you stop laughing already!" Static growl as Robin back up with his snicking going up in volume.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway I got to check on BB and Cy to see if they came back yet so I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Robin said walking away and getting a small glare from Raven (_If it not Starfire, it her boyfriend._) Raven thought darkly on the fact that her friends kept trying to make her socialize more.

"That punk, making more fun of our already bad name." Static mutter, bring Raven back to the fact she was left alone with this guy, (_Well I might as well try to get to know him._) Raven thought rolling her eyes at this.

"So I take it you and Robin have known each other for a while now?" Raven ask out of the blue bring Static attention back to her.

"Umm yeah. Me and Red there met up back in the day when he was still side kicking it for Batman." Static replied, Raven was rather startled by this, (_So he a friend of Robin from before the team was form, eh?_) she thought, this may have been the first time anyone from Robin's past was brought to the tower, none of the Titans wanted to say it out loud but even Starfire knew very little about Robin's time before the Teen Titans were made.

"Anyway, want to head over to the food table?" Static ask, Raven "Meh." she replied shrugging her shoulders and walk with him to the table with snacks at it.

* * *

At said table Ravager was smiling at all the slightly drunken teens, (_This is turning out very nicely._) she grinned and even chuckle at Wonder Girl pushing a guy against the wall and locking lips with him while holding his mask and her right hand and keeping him in place with the other not noticing or caring at him waving his hands around frantically to be let go. "Would ya look at that, a little alcohol and the most stuck up bitch loosens up very nicely." Ravager quip, she plan on emptying out the bottle and going after Herald for some 'play time' of her own when a dark skin girl walk over to the table and grab one of the hot dogs taking bite.

"Hey there, I don't recall seeing you around. You new to the Titans?" Ravager ask causing the girl to turn to her with her mouth full and swallow before speaking.

"Not really, I'm a hero from Dakota, me and my partner Gear worked with Starfire and Cyborg on a few cases so we got invite to the party." she replied, Ravager cock an eye at the name not having heard it before. The girl seem to pick up to this and thumb at Wonder Girl.

"The guy currently getting his face suck off by the girl in red." she said chuckling and held her hand out.

"By the way, names She Bang. And you?" Ravager look down at the offer and hand shake it.

"Ravager, nice to meet ya." she replied, 'BZZZD' before either could say anything a flash of yellow light happen next to She Bang and the girl roll her eye at who it was.

"There you are hot stuff, I been looking for ya." Lightning grin trying to smooth back his hair and give off a charming smile, She Bang face turn into a dry smile at the boy who had hit on her all night (_I'll give him points for not giving up._) she thought smirking.

"So baby have you thought about my offer, it still stands?" he ask wiggling his eye brows and She Bang try not to laugh, earlier he offer to give her a trip around the world in one day using his powers to show off.

"Yeah about that I-" She Bang began but stop when she notice Static and Raven coming up to the table, Static stop in surprise at seeing the girl.

"She Bang, eh um... long time no see?" Static said awkwardly as She Bang gave him a blank look.

"Yeah, what it been two years? Every think about visiting home once in while?" She Bang said in a crisp tone, the awkwardness seem to drop from Static and he sigh at the girl.

"Look this is a party on New Years Eve, let not start this again." Static said in a dull tone, Raven, Ravager, and Lightning look between the two noticing the tension that was building up.

"Right, well me and Lightning will be leaving, see ya in another two years... Static." She Bang mutter grabbing Lightning by the hand and walking away, said person was confuse by what had happen but was too happy that he seem to be making head way with She Bang to care.

"Well, that was... awkward." Ravager stated, Static said nothing and simply grab a cheese burger.

"It long story, and I don't want to talk about." Static mutter taking a bite and walked away, leaving Raven and Ravager alone.

"Well that was a buzz kill." Ravager mutter, Raven stay quite but on the inside she was rather disappointed he left as she was hoping to talk with him a little more... about Robin of course.

"Yeah, I guess." Raven said picking up a can pop and open it, she plan on staying away from the spike drink.

"But he was kind of cute." Ravager said off handed and Raven shrug her shoulder's.

"A little bit, I like the dread locks, they look good on him." Raven replied taking a drink than pause nearly chocking on her pop and look to Ravager who wore a surprise expression and turn to Raven shock at what she just said... this quickly became woof like smile as if she just found some new prey.

"Eh, so he your type huh?" Ravager grin Raven's eye's twitch than quickly down her soda.

"Don't even try it." she mutter turning to walk away.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot a moment about what Beast boy and Starfire said...oop!" Ravager gasp slapping a hand over her mouth as Raven to take one step and stop in her tracks before turning to the back to the girl in the orange and blue mask.

"Beast boy and Cyborg said what now?" Raven ask causing Ravager to wave her hands at the grey skin girl frantically.

"Nothing, it not important." Ravager spoke quickly turning to leave but than notice that she couldn't move, looking down she saw that black energy cover her legs up to her knees, unknown to Raven, Ravager's face split into a shark like grin.

(_Oh crap! I can't let her found out about what those two said about this girl!_) Raven's brow furrow at reading the girl's mind and didn't like how that sound.

"Out with it, what did they say?" Raven commanded turning her around as Ravager sigh and cross her arms.

"Look I'm not a big fan of the whole shooting the messenger thing, so go ask them." Ravager told her just Raven gave the girl a bore look.

"Neither am I so you don't have to worry about, now out with it." Raven replied snapping her finger and freeing the girl from the energy lock.

"Fine if you must know I heard Beast boy talking to Starfire about you'd be unable to find data unless he was just as weird and creepy as you." Raven actually had a flash of fury in her eye, she was also readying the girls mind to make sure this was the true and saw that she was seem to be honest.

"What!?" Ravager held her hands up in surrender when the girl yell at that.

"Hey what did we say about not shooting messenger, beside Beast boy said it and Starfire kind of agree too." Ravager added Raven look very anger at her words as Ravager put her hands on her hips.

"And I hate to say it but it king of true." Raven turn to the with a look that said she better explain, Ravager was surprise at how ease this was turning out, one of her training points was how to think only thoughts that she wanted mind readers to hear, so as to hide anything she didn't want people to find out... like that fact everything about Beast boy and Starfire saying that was bullshit.

"Well if you think about it your the only at this party who wasn't really talking to a guy or anyone all." Ravager stated.

"So what, I'm not a people person or a horny brat." Raven growl as Ravager walk over to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it not about being horny, I mean when was the last time you even went out on a date or to the movies? Face it when it come to boys, you only have you friends who are in the friend zone and other teammates that you hardly ever speak to."

Raven pause as she thought that over, from a out side stand point that would indeed be the case but Raven still didn't think so, (_For crying out loud I had a boyfriend before... not that I told anyone._) Raven thought remembering the guy she met at the club Blackfire take them to, they had date for a few months but she kept that from the other. The two had even had sex a few times but they broke up when he was targeted by Gizmo who saw them together once.

"But hey, I heard your story and know you couldn't open up with the whole thing about your father going and all. And even now that he gone you've spent so much time hiding that you don't know how to act around others." Ravager continue and Raven force herself out of the white hair girl's hold.

"I know how to act around people just fine." Raven mutter walking away, with her back to Raveger she grin widely again, (_I'm just way to good at this._) she cackle quietly her plan had been to get the more hard shell Titans to loosen up tonight and seeing Raven head to Static made her feel it went well. Turning to the punch bowl she open the bottle of German alcohol and pore the rest inside before throwing the now empty bottle in a trash can.

"Now where is that Herald?" she grinned walking off to look for him.

* * *

Elsewhere Static was leaning on a wall looking out at the window looking out at the city, his run in with She Bang had cause his mood to drop quite a bit and thought of just going out for a little air.

"You look like a guy who could use sometime away from all this." Raven spoke from behind him, Static turn to the girl with a dry smile.

"Is it that noticeable?" he ask half halfheartedly.

"A little bit, so what happen between two you anyway?" Raven ask bluntly walking up to the window and look out it as well, Static thought about not telling her since they really didn't know one another but then change his mind thinking it couldn't hurt if she knew.

"Well, two and a half years ago I ran into a group of super heroes who were in a bit of a bind... a town was being flooded, one thing lead to another and we ended up working together to fix the problem together." Static said, Raven nodded waiting for him to go on.

"After everything that went down we pretty much form our own team."

"I see and where do She Bang's part come into play?" Raven ask as Static sigh.

"While before I join I was working as a hero out of Dakota with She Bang and another hero name Gear. When I join the team I ask if they could join too but Blitzen who lead the team said no since we just form and didn't want to complicate our team work anymore by adding new members."

"I'm guessing that didn't sit well with your old friends." Raven stated seeing how his story would likely end.

"Yeah, I had to pick between staying in a state that crime rate went way, way down after certain events happen with my friends or join this new team where my power could be put to better use." Raven didn't brother to ask who he pick, it was all too clear.

"If it make you feel any better, I think you made the right choice and someday I'm sure your friends will understand that." Raven told him getting smile at out the dark skin hero, Raven found herself returning. Suddenly a up roar ruin the mood causing both to turn around and see that the mega screen was showing the count down of the ball dropping on the main land of Jump city.

"It too noise here, I just had a flat screen put in my room, want to finish watching in there?" Raven ask a little pink in the cheek and not meeting his eye as she touch her hair and tucking it back over an ear, It was safe to say Static was rather surprise by this since from everything Robin told her she wasn't much of a people person.

"Sure?" Static ask more then said, it was clear he didn't know what else to say Raven grin nervously and told him to follow her.

* * *

Static stood in the door way staring at the room Raven had just enter with a blank look, the countless stacks of books that wee place neatly around the room wasn't much of a surprise but the dark scary Gothic styled furniture was! Gargoyle statues in each corner, candles hanging from the wall 'and yet it was still dark as hell in there!' a black couch was sitting in the middle and crow like shape a were on the front of the arm rest, like said a flat screen hanging from the wall in front of it but it had the mask of a demon face around it. (_This place looks like it belong in a damn horror film!_) Static thought his left eye twitching, he was also very temped to back out of going in right now.

"You coming in or not?" Raven ask peeking her head out of the closet she was in, Static sigh at knowing that was no longer possible (_Beside, walking out on a girl when she invite you to her place is a great way get your ass kick_) he thought knowing said ass kicking would be even worse with this girl, walking into the room Static headed over to the couch and tap it lightly.

"Don't worry, it not alive or anything." Raven said from behind causing the meta-human to jump a little at how she got behind him unnoticed, Static was about to tell her not to do that but pause, he notice just now notice she was no longer wearing her purple cloak and not only had on her black leotard with that red and gold belt with jewels around.

"Heh sorry, um... you look... nice." Static stutter causing her to blush at the complement and look away.

"Thanks, here let me take your coat." Raven said placing her hands on his collier and pull it off before he could say anything, Raven quickly headed back to her closet as Static look on and kept reminding himself to keep his eye's on her face because without the cloak on he had to keep them off her ass. Taking a seat on the couch he look around for a bit and found the remote, it was black with a eagle head."Goth's..." Static mutter picking it up and click the red button on it turning on the TV, it wasn't hard finding the channel showing the Jump City ball.

"Just forte five more minutes." Raven said sitting next to him, Static gulp (_Our legs are touching._) Static thought nervously, let it be known he was not a virgin but rather his last relationship went rather bad when he found out the girl he was dating was a psychopathic killer. Raven for her part thought it best to take things slow as she was well were Static wasn't into Gothic things like she was and didn't want to ruin this...as long as he didn't try to move too fast either.

Ten minutes of watching people at the center of Jump city acting like morons went by and neither had made any moves... Raven was annoy by this. Raven knew her relationship with that Goth boy from before was anything but normal but she was rather sure Static should have made a move on her by now. Static for his part wasn't sure what to do at this point, even with what little he knew of her this didn't seem like a situation she was in often. Static was weighting to make a move or not, this came to in end when Raven slid closer to him to the point they were shoulder to shoulder.

With caution Static raised his arm from his side and stiffly placed it behind the girl neck, Raven then to his surprise laid her head on his shoulder as his arm fell on top of her's. "Well that take long enough..." Raven said in a bore voice, "Thank for putting me on spot. Now I don't feel like the biggest loser at all." Virgil mutter his chin now place in his free palm.

"I do what I can." Raven replied curtly, keeping her eyes on the TV, another minute pass without them speaking.

"Huh, the awkwardness just die down with those few lines."Virgil noted.

"Well imagine that." Raven said back, both look to each other for a moment before they crack a smile and laughter bubble up into them "heheheheh." "eheheheheh!" both didn't know why they were laughing but they were and couldn't careless.

* * *

Back at the party Starfire was looking around for Raven in worry that her friend had already left with out saying anything, the orange skin alien at gotten her to promise she wouldn't spend this New Years alone but now it seem like she wouldn't keep it.

"Hey Star, I was looking for you." Robin said walking over to her with Herald by his side who seem to be looking around for someone.

"Ah, Robin! I am so glad you are here, we would not won't to miss out on our new years kiss!" Starfire said out loud causing him to go red in the face and turn to Herald who was snickering at the boy wonder.

"But before that we must locate friend Raven who is missing." Starfire told him and Robin sigh hoping he didn't have to drag her back to the party... again.

"Did someone say something about Raven?" a person said behind turning around Herald's eye's lite up at seeing Ravager there.

"Rose, I wasn't sure you would come." Robin said surprise to see the girl as he hadn't at all that night, about to say something her eye widen at seeing Starfire there (_Oh shit!_) Rose sweat drop as the red head realize she was there and rush at her putting the girl in a bone crushing hug. Robin and Herald watch one of their most dangerous ally's go blue in the face before she was release.

"D-D-Damn... you." Rose said weakly trying to get to her feet and glare at the alien who was just happy to see her here.

"So, you know where Raven is?" Robin said stepping between them encase Rose attack, said girl place her eye's him next.

"Yeah she's... busy at the moment. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Ravager before walking up to Herald who smile at her and put his hand on the girl's waist, it was clear what they wanted to do with each other.

"What do you mean?" Robin ask with a raise eye brow Rose turn to him and Starfire and smirk.

"Let just say if a center birdie plays her cards right, she may be getting very lucky tonight." she said and turn with Herald then walk off, Robin being who he was didn't need to guess what she meant and his eye's widen wondering just who could the guy that got with her was.

"Robin, what did she mean getting lucky tonight, will this birdie win the lottery?" Starfire ask without a clueless looking at Robin who wasn't sure how to answer that.

* * *

Back at Raven Room.

"HAHAHAH NO WAY!" Raven laugh with her hand over her mouth which to many would have been a sigh that the world was ending!

"I'm for real, It was my first fight as a hero and everything going great, a crowd form and me getting to cocky decide to show off a bit by using my power to spin him around and the when I drop in front of me... he threw up!"

"HAHAHAHHA" Raven had never laugh so hard but this was too much, if Beast Boy saw this he would either think she went insane or be royally piss off at someone else getting her to laugh when he been trying since the day they met.

"I but that went over great with the crowd..." Raven chuckle and Static grin at her words.

"Something like that, but even than I was still a bad ass... I just had to wash my pants and boots afterwards." Static said chuckling and Raven mange to hold her laughter in better this time but it wasn't ease. (_This is... pretty nice._) Raven thought, after the awkwardness went away Static wasn't going over the top to show off but was still getting her to laugh, he had a kind of cockiness that wasn't over the top but still there enough to let you know he was full of it. Plus he wasn't embarrass to tell his more not so glory moments.

"Look it time!" Static exclaimed pointing at the TV as the timer enter the finally ten second and the ball slowly drop to the ground 'FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the people yell loudly with cheers, Static and Raven both watch with one thought on their mind, happens next?

"Well that was fun." Static mutter stretching out his arms as Raven stare at him debating something.

"What should we do now, head at out for some air or go join the others in-" Static stop when he saw her staring at him, "Something wrong?" Static ask, she just look at him for a few seconds more (_Oh to hell with it._) Raven thought tacking Static on to the couch much to his surprise and slam her lips on to his! Static was more then shock at this 'no pun intended' but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing back. their hands were all over one another and soon Static reach and grabbed her ass seeing how far she was willing to go, Raven yelp at his hand's touching her there but other wise kept kissing him as his hand slip into her leotard funneling her rear and got a moan out of the grey skin girl who then move more on him so she was in his lap, breaking the kiss and reach behind her.

"Shirt. Off. Now!" Raven demand grabbing the zipper of her leotard and pull it down letting the top of it fall and showing her breast Static quickly did as he was told and take his shirt off and Raven smirk at his well tone chest before latching her lips back on to his. Picking Raven up without breaking the kiss Static slowly made his way to the bed at the end of the room and fell down on it gently, now on top of Rave he grab her left breast making circles around it. Raven moan but was getting annoy at only him making her feel good, grabbing his crotch and smiling on the inside at what she felt Raven began undoing his pants but then pause and broke the kiss once more looking Static in the eye's.

"If we're going to do this... I'd like to know the real name of the person I'm doing." Raven stated, Static look down at her for a moment then smile.

"Sure, I feel like I can trust ya." he said reaching for his mask and pulling it off.

"Virgil Hawkins." he said and Virgil gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Rachel Roth." Raven said to him removing her leotard complete and discarding it in the corner now only wearing a black thong, and Virgil gulp knowing there was no turning back at this point and pull down his pants, Rachel flip them over so she was on top and re-lock lip as Virgil's pant hit the floor with the rest of there clothing.

This continue for another minute when Virgil's hand into her thong and began fondling her pussy causing Rachel to moan as she slid her hand in his blue boxes and started jerking him off feeling him grow even bigger in her hand, stopping she pull off his boxes and threw them off to the side. Raven was please at his size about 9 or ten inches and was pretty thick too. She smirk darkly at Virgil.

"I hope your ready because this is going to be a long night for both of us!" Raven growl and it came out a bit more beastly then she would have like as Virgil back up a little then move her thong and a side before impaling herself on his cock! Both groan at the sensation they were feeling as Raven's tight pussy grip his cock.

Not wasting any time Raven began moving up and down on top of him in a quick pace while locking lips in a ferocious kiss that almost made Virgil feel like she was trying to devour him. Raven kept coming up and slamming down on him at a speed that was almost in human, in between grunts and gasps, the bucking and the moans Virgil hadn't a clue that Raven's eye's had turn blood red or that his own powers were being draw out before the two finally came!

"Oh God that was good." Virgil spoke as he fell on top of him panting from being out of breath but then turn to his and it was at this point Virgil notice the changes in her face.

"Yes it was, but that was just the beginning! Like I said Virgil, your in for a long night!" she said as if confirming this, Raven slowly began to move against him. The effect was immediate. Both gasped out in the intense pleasure emanating from their conjoined genitals.

Virgil tire of letting her do all the work started placing light, slow kisses along the left side of her neck and collarbone, wrapping his right arm around her waist to help her slide against him. Virgil then brought his left hand up to her breasts, idly rubbing and pinching the nipples. Her moans intensified considerably, and he suddenly felt her begin to speed up against him.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last long if you go that fast..." Still, Raven paid him no mind and increased her pace even more, shaking the entire bed with her movements. She was exceedingly glad that her mattress was stuffed with feathers rather than coil springs - otherwise, she was certain that she everyone would know of their activities. Her face slick with sweat, she once again leaned forward to kiss him, practically jamming her tongue down his throat in the process. The slow burning in the bottom of her stomach was now a raging maelstrom, and breaking off the kiss once again, she leaned back to fully enjoy the pleasures Virgil was bestowing upon her.

"More... give me more," she demand, her eyelids half closed and her mouth wide open, Virgil follow her command and pick up the pace. "I...I'm..." At that moment, her body suddenly stiffened and jerked on top of him, a loud shriek tearing it's way out of her throat as her eyes shot open in bliss. She felt herself thrown into vicious spasms, and her toes curled and uncurled with delicious pleasure. Shortly after, her partner joined her in the throes of passion.

"Agh, shit!" he yelled, feeling himself begin to jerk and spasm like Raven had done only moments before. He felt something shoot out of his painfully erect penis as his body exploded in pleasure, and he tightly closed his eyes to clear away the millions of stars flying around in front of him. It took both of them a full three minutes to come down from the temporary high known as an orgasm, and the two relaxed against each other in post-coital bliss. It was easily the most thrilling and heart pumping encounter that either of them had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Damn. I can't remember the last time sex was that good." Virgil said getting his breath back but then felt Raven's hands on his face and she pull him to her kissing once again before she broke it.

"Same here, now let get started on the next round!" she said lifting up off him and kneeling in front of Virgil on her arms and knees while using one hand to spread her ass for him.

"Here is where your going next, then we'll do other positions, I hope you're not one for missing sleep because we're going to be doing this all night!" Virgil just stare at the inviting view for a moment before sighing.

"What I get myself into." she mumble with a tire smile before moving over to Raven for the next round.

* * *

**Next ****Morning**

"Beast Boy I still say this is not a good idea!" Kid Flash said standing next to Cyborg who made sure they were in a good place to run as Beast Boy stood outside the door of Raven's room.

"Oh come on, Raven promise she spend the whole night with us this time then back on and went to be alone in her room again!" Beast Boy said with an evil smile holding up to blow horns.

"If you break your promise this is what ya get! HEHEHEHE!" he cackle madly as Cyborg and Kid Flash look at one another.

"He going to die, isn't he." Kid Flash said to the robo teen who nodded.

"Yes, he going to die a painful death." Cyborg agree as the green skin teen hit the button the burst inside once the door open!

"RAVEN! WAKEY! WAK- HUH!?" Cyborg and Kid frozen when the heard Beast Boy pause and wonder what had happen, tip toeing to the door they peak in to see Beast Boy staring dumb founded at Raven who was still sleep but their jaws drop when they saw that Raven wasn't alone... she had a bed mate. Without a second thought Kid Flash zap in, grab Beast Boy and race out as Cyborg close the door.

Down below most of the Titans had woken up from the party with a hang over and were marching into the kitchen looking for something get rid of it. Robin and Starfire were sitting at one of the many table eating some breakfast when Wonder Girl slid into the seat next to them holding her head in pain.

"Oh Hera, what was in that punch! You wouldn't believe the night I had." Donna troy said, her eye's glancing to the right to see Gear looking at her but turn away with a blush causing her to smirk, (_Well, at least he cute._) Donna thought but wish she could remember what happen.

"Dude I'm telling you to keep quit about this, if you piss Raven on a good day off she'd send you to the north pole! I don't even want to think of what happen if she caught wind of what we saw!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and Kid Flash walk into the kitchen with Beast Boy who they were trying to explain the situation in he was in.

"Come on man you make it sound like I'm going to shout out to the world... HEY GUEST WHAT? RAVEN JUST GOT LAID!" Beast Boy yell turn to them but pause when he notice they stop moving with horrified looking on their faces, hearing something drop behind him the green skin heroes gulp as he realize when he just did.

"There are a lot of people behind me isn't there?" he asked with his two friends slowly nodding, turning around Beast Boy saw the shock looks of many Titans including Robin, Starfire, and Wonder girl.

"I'm so fuck."

* * *

"Damn, what a night..." Virgil mutter lying in the bed next to Raven, he sat up and looked around the room, taking in the messy state that it was in from both their power's going a little crazy then wench at the soreness in of his left shoulder, as the night with on Virgil had found out that Raven was a biter and he had several marks to prove it.

Then a smooth arm snaked around his well-toned torso, pulling him down onto the bed again with a creak. The grey girl beside him edged closer to him and her head soon rested comfortably on his chest. "Morning Virgil... now go back to sleep." He heard her mumble in her tire mono tone. Taking another look at the girl's face, Virgil couldn't help but realize how strikingly beautiful his companion was. Smiling slightly, he decided to worry about what Robin and the other Titans thought about this later and simply enjoy himself for the moment.

"Sure." he yawn wrapping his arm's around her causing her to cuddly closer to him happy... but then her eye brow twitch.

"Hey Virgil." Raven began.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like beating the crap out of a certain teammate of mine?"

* * *

That it for now, let me know what you think.


End file.
